The School Games (COMPLETE!)
by Gameknight17
Summary: In an evil government... there was a decision... to have, each year on January 13th... a hunger games in a middle school.
1. The Morning

Jack was tired. His alarm was, as always, set for 6:15. Today was the day. He got out of bed and walked downstairs, while pulling on a shirt so he wouldn't freeze to death. His house was cold, like it always was in the winter.

He grabbed some toast and put it in the toaster. He heard his mom telling his siblings, "I understand that you're sick and you don't want to go to school today, the day that the government chooses a random Middle school, where the students must fight to the death, but you aren't even in middle school!"

Jack scowled. Of course. He thought about the battle he had seen on last years "School Games" day while putting _Nutella_ on his toast. The star running-back of the school had gotten his hands on a spear, and for the rest of the kids, it was all over.

Jack went to the sink to wash off his knife and fork before putting them in the dishwasher. He went into his mom's bathroom and brushed his teeth. His government was barbaric. But at least his school, out in the middle of nowhere wasn't important. Important schools were targeted.

He ran upstairs and got dressed. An ISU shirt (his dad had graduated from Iowa State University), blue jeans, and black, Under Armour shoes. He grabbed his dirty clothes from the day before and ran to the basement to put them in the hamper. "Mom," he called up the stairs, "have you seen my coat?"

"Ye-es," she answered, "It's in the living room."

Jack looked around his basement. There were legos on counters his dad had built, a pool/hockey table, a treadmill, and a foosball table. As he walked up the stairs Jack noticed that his Dad was unusually pale. "Dad, don't worry," said Jack, "It's my last year of middle school. I'll be fine. Besides, you've seen the way I wield an axe when we're chopping wood."

His dad smiled. Jack grabbed his coat and went outside to grab the dog food bowl and filled it to the brim with food for his pup, Pupcorn. His dog nearly bowled him over as Jack fought through the wind to reach the dog's bowl. He poured the food in and Pupcorn began wolfing it down. Jack laughed. He loved his little dog.

Jack went back inside and sat down to do his homework. At 7:20 he picked up his bag, his books, and his lunch and put them in his dad's truck. His father dropped him off at the bus stop and drove to the hospital where he worked. As Jack got on the bus he saw that the middle-schoolers looked nervous, but that was normal today. This had been the case for as long as he could remember.

As the bus picked up more people in it's way to school Jack read. He was a huge fan of Rick Riordan, but right as he was getting to the part where Magnus, Sam, Hearth, and Blitz were arriving on Fenris's island the bus driver stopped. It was time for school.


	2. The School Day

Jack got off the bus and walked to his homeroom. They had twenty minutes before class started and 1 hour, 40 minutes after that until they'd see if they were the chosen school. Jack spent the twenty minutes before class well. He sat and read, he looked at the girl he had a crush on (Alisha, but don't tell anyone okay?), and he ate the granola bar he had brought for a snack.

After the twenty minutes were up Jack walked to his locker, put his bag away, grabbed his computer and literacy notes, and headed to class. When he got to class he grabbed his copy of the book they were reading in class, Redwall, and sat down at his assigned spot in the front of the room.

In school Jack was always moderate. He got mostly B's and C's and if he was lucky, an A here or there. He wasn't sure that he was happy today. It was a Friday, that was something to be happy about, but it was also the 13th. That meant today was unlucky. But he never believed in omens, or luck.

The teacher went to the front of the room and turned on the audiobook of the book they were reading. Jack liked Brian Jacques as an author. He had a certain style that Jack liked. RIght as they were getting to the part of the book where Methuselah and Matthias were figuring out the writing on the wall, behind the tapestry an announcement came over the speakers and the teacher paused the book.

"As you all know," said their principal, Mr. Jackson, "Today is the day of the annual _School Games!_ The government has announced that after today there will be no more School Games. Ever. They have realised that it is barbaric, but they must do the one this year, today. Have a nice day everyone and we'll see what school will get a blood manicure in," Mr. Jackson stopped. Jack was pretty sure he was looking at his watch, "on hour!"

Everyone applauded and opened their books back to where they were in _Redwall._ The teacher played the tape, but Jack didn't hear the tape. His siblings would never have to worry about the School Games! They didn't have a possible percentage of being chosen! Jack was so happy he thought he was going to explode! He managed to have enough self-control to listen to the book when they found out, SPOILER, Matthias was Martin reborn.

After class Jack put his things away in his locker and walked to Art, pausing to say hello to Mr. Jackson who, seemed to be staying in his office a lot more then usual. Jack wondered why, then remembered that yesterday Mr. Jackson had been sick and he probably didn't want anyone catching his cold. Especially during the weekend.

When he walked into Art class Mrs. Corbin wasn't there. Weird. Jack grabbed some colored pencils and did as the board said: FREE DRAW. He was beginning to draw the outline of Magnus and Jack, cool coincidence that the Sword of Summer had _his_ name, when he felt like he needed to go to the bathroom. Since there was no teacher, he excused himself, and, after relieving himself, was walking down the hallway when he passed Alisha. His heart pounding he soldiered on after smiling at her and waving. He was halfway between her and one of the strongest kids at school when the weapons fell from the ceiling and Mr. Jackson's voice said over the intercom, "Let the final School Games BEGIN!"


	3. Fight

A sword barely missed Jack's shoulder. It couldn't be happening. It couldn't be happening. The evil government (I never said that) had chosen a random school for the final School Games. Jack reached toward the sword and grabbed it. It was a katana that had a small hilt and a black leather-bound grip. He turned toward the boy who had been behind him. He had grabbed a broadsword and was running toward Jack.

Jack turned and saw Alisha grab a bow. Her face was gaunt. "RUN!" Jack yelled to her then turned around and ducked to avoid being decapitated.

He jabbed his sword up and knew he had scored a hit when his adversary screamed in pain. He turned around and saw Alisha run down the hallway and turn a corner. Meanwhile, the other boy, Jacob, brought his sword down in a move Jack barely deflected. The force knocked Jack back down the hall. His sword skittered out of his reach. Jack reached around for any sort of weapon, but the only thing he felt was a stick. "Looks like you're stuck between a rock and a hard place," said Jacob, "or, should I say, cement and a hard place."

Great. An adversary who had horrible puns. Now Jack _really_ wanted to kill him.

Jack grabbed the stick, which was actually an arrow. He knew it would never beat the giant broadsword pointed at his chest, but if he timed it just right he could knock Jacob off balance just long enough to grab his katana.

Right as Jacob was about to impale Jack on his sword Jack threw the arrow like a dart. Right into Jacob's gut. Jack grabbed his sword and swirled around ready to fight. But there was no reason to. The arrow had killed Jacob.

Jack barely remembered his dad telling him about a part of the gut that, if punctured, would kill you. He turned around and ran toward the bathroom.

When Jack left the restroom (he had been vomiting. The less said about that experience the better.) he saw the bodies and blood all over the hall. It looked like someone had killed them all. Or they had fought each other until one remained. Jack was always lonely, and usually he hated it, but now he was glad he had no attachment to these people. Most of his classmates were dead.

He looked for Alisha's body, but didn't find it. He ran around the corner and saw more bodies. And standing on the top of the lockers was Alisha. Her bow, with arrow nocked and ready to fire, pointing straight at his chest.


	4. Oh, Darn it

Jack was stunned. He drew his sword and deflected the arrow that would have ended his life. He rushed toward cover (a locker that had been knocked over) and ducked behind it. An arrow landed were his foot had been a second before. He jumped over the locker and ran towards Alisha. He didn't want to, but to survive he brought down his sword in a deadly arc.

Alisha ducked to the side and didn't get hit by the blade, but the hilt smacked into her upper face and knocked her out. He was about to bring down his sword and finish it all when Jack heard a whistling sound. Just in time, Jack deflected a spear and rushed toward the biggest bully in the school, Richard. Richard drew his sword (a medieval type of sword, about as long as Jack's katana) and rushed toward Jack.

The two blades clashed together as an announcement came over the loudspeakers. "There has been a change in the rulebook for the final School Games. _Two people_ may now win the School Games, as partners."

Richard looked at Jack and said, "You want to be partners?"

Behind him, Jack could hear Alisha stirring. "No." he answered, "I'd rather be with a friend then with the school bully."

Jack kicked and Richard doubled up in pain, dropping his sword to grab his stomach. An arrow whistled past Jack's shoulder and ended the school bully's reign of terror forever. Jack deflected a second arrow that was aimed toward him and rushed toward Alisha.

He knocked her bow out of her hands, knocked her to the ground, and put his sword to his her throat. She looked into his eyes and struggled, but Jack was stronger. "Now look," Jack said, "There was just an announcement of the speakers while you were unconscious. It said that two people, partners, could _both_ win the games. Do you want to be my partner? Your range and my strength might win this."

Alisha looked up and saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth. "Alright, but can you keep watch while I gather my arrows?"

"Sure."

It was the beginning of a dangerous partnership.


	5. The Huge Fight

Elsewhere in the school a new team had emerged. The school quarterback (who had throwing spears), and the school's biggest linebacker (who had broadsword that he, weirdly, had found by the bathrooms). They had found an amazing bounty in armour and food, though School Games rarely ever lasted long enough to starve some of the contestants to death.

The only other people alive were the school mascot, named, I kid you not, Johnny B. Goode, who had partnered with no one. There were only five people left in total.

Jack and Alisha gathered her arrows and then went to the main hallway of the school. They knew everyone would be there. Sure enough, when they popped around the corner, Johnny jumped at them.

Jack deflect his knife thrusts and Alisha shot an arrow. The arrow ripped through Jack's shirt and tore into Johnny's skin. He was knocked backward onto a carpet, but there was nothing under the carpet! He fell into a trap that he had made that had wooden spikes at the bottom.

Jack threw the carpet under the water fountain (to stop slippery spills) over Johnny's body. Jack heard a grunt of pain from Alisha. He turned around to see the quarterback pilling another spear from his back. "I got the cute one," he said, "you get the sword dude."

The linebacker rushed at Jack and thrust his spear at Jack's heart. Jack parried, but got knocked closer to the pit. His sword skittered across the hall.

On the other side of the pit, Alisha and the quarterback dueled. Alisha was very skilled with fighting in hand-to-hand combat with her bow. She was like that girl in "The Struggle" by Rainimator _(Not a sell-out moment for me. This guy is awesome! Check out his channel.)_.

She deflect the quarterback's first spear with an arrow from her bow. Then she whipped him across the face with her bow, drawing an arrow from her quiver and stabbing his foot at the same time. _(The quarterback #GotKatnissed.)_ He yelled in pain, giving Alisha time to look around and see Jack's diverted her attention from the quarterback and shot an arrow which knocked the spear out of the linebacker's hands.

She paid for it. At that same time, the quarterback smashed the back of her head with his remaining spear. Alisha crumpled. Just as the quarterback was about to finish her off he heard the clanging of spear and sword and saw Jack take the upper hand in the fight with the linebacker.

Jack knocked the spear out of the linebacker's hands and knocked his feet out from under him. The linebacker feel with a sickening _Crunch!_ He was dead. Jack and the quarterback charged each other the deflected, parried, and attacked, but they were both equally skilled. Jack's hands hurt every time he struck or parried.

Then, the quarterback got a lucky shot and sent his spear through Jack's body it wasn't a very fatal wound, but it was crippling. The catch was that the quarterback couldn't pull his spear out. Alisha was groggy, but getting up. She saw that Jack was in trouble and screamed out to him, "Jack!"

Jack shoved his sword with all his strength into the wrist of the quarterback. He knew that that was were the Ancient Romans nailed people to crosses. He then used his remaining strength to pull both him, and the quarterback, over the edge of the pit.


	6. The End

Alisha looked down into the pit as the doors to the school instantly unlocked because the Games were over for good. Rescue workers ran into the building and grabbed Alisha. "He'll be fine. He's still alive. We're going to do anything we can to save him."

The raised Jack's body out of the pit and he looked hardley scathed. Except for the spear through his shoulder. He was still gripping his katana with all his might while the scabbard was attached to the loops in his jeans for a belt. The rescue workers pulled out the spear and rushed him to an ambulance outside.

"Girl," said a nice voice, "get in the Police Car. We're taking you to the hospital. It's all going to be fine."

 _One Week later…_

Alisha and Jack stood on the platform of the presidential lawn. Jack's shoulder had healed nicely, but he still winced when he moved it. (His father had to stop punching him in the arm when he joked with Jack.) They were smiling. "These are the victors of the _final_ School Games!" said the President, "They will be remembered in history forever!"

A cheer raised from the crowd. "These students," said the president, "have won a full scholarship to a college of their choosing. That is all. Thank You and good bye."

Jack and Alisha walked off the stage. Remembering the people they had killed. They weren't attached to any of them, by any means. But it still stung to know that they were capable of murder.

 _(Well, that's the end. I hope you liked this original idea of mine. Thanks guys for reading. It means a lot. (especially if you comment.) so keep doing it. If you have any ideas, comment them. Good Bye!)_

 **The End**


End file.
